Because You Want Me
by CaptainStardust
Summary: Emma has finally stopped running from Killian's relentless pursuit to win her after their countless heart-to-heart moments in three realms and even across time, but what will life in Storybrooke become for them and their community of friends now that there isn't a villain or curse in sight? CaptainSwan Post-S3 Finale Minus You-Know-Who. I do not own any part of OUAT.
1. Back to the Future

"I didn't even say sorry," Emma slunk down in the booth her parents had just vacated at Granny's.

Killian barely heard her dejected mumble as he sat down across from her, placing a hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon on Emma's half of the table. "You can't blame yourself, love. Yes, you did have a hand in what happened, but your reasons were noble."

The diner had mostly cleared out after the potluck for young Prince Neil, leaving the two time travelers alone apart from a few tipsy dwarves at the counter and Red cleaning up. Henry had led a heartbroken Regina home while Charming and Snow took the baby to their loft to rest.

"Does it matter?" Emma shook her head, "I can't even imagine how that would feel. She was finally happy."

Kilians' trademark eyebrow raise took on an ironic edge, "Aye. A change made even more transparent after our recent 'adventures' with the Evil Queen." He reached out his bejeweled fingers, gently caressing the side of her hand which she was using to grip the hot chocolate mug like it was an anchor.

Emma tentatively raised her eyes to smile at the man she once considered beyond compassion. His dark eyebrows knotted together ever so slightly in concern, his striking blue eyes piercing her every thought. Somehow he had fallen in love with her, pirate and all. And no matter how hard she pushed him away, in the end, their two lost, skeptical hearts had found a new reason to beat each day.

Killian stopped moving his hand involuntarily when Emma's eyes, now so open and trusting, gazed back at him. Practically yesterday he had wondered when he would "stop following this woman" as they fell into Zelina's time portal, but somehow, the magic that was meant for evil ended up bringing his princess to him. He didn't want to say or do the wrong thing when she was feeling so vulnerable, so he reverted to more comfortable topic of discussion to try and put a smile back on her beautiful face.

"So, Swan," Killian abruptly swiveled in the booth, crossing his legs and brushing his thumb along the side of his lip, "who's the better kisser?"

Emma's eyes momentarily opened wider in confusion then crinkled in sudden amusement at the teasing rapscallion across from her, "What's wrong, Captain? Worried you've lost your edge after all this time with the 'good guys'?"

"Was it not you, darling, who mere minutes ago claimed I, too, was a hero? No matter," he leaned in with an intent gaze, "answer the question, princess."

Emma pretended to be deep in consideration before answering, "You."

The potential dual meaning of the simple response was not lost on the captain who merely chuckled and said "Well, he didn't yet deserve you."

This garnered a sweet smile from his beloved who couldn't help but mischievously add, "No but he certainly was a lot of fun, especially when he carried me aboard his 'Rolly Jodger'." Emma giggled like a much younger woman before realizing her mistake of bringing up the ship again, but Killian was already waving a hand telling her to pay it no matter.

"I did what had I had to do to save you. I've always been a man of the sea, looking for an honorable cause to fight for. Nothing has brought me more calm and certainty than being on the side of you and your family, Emma. I'll never forget who I was, but I don't need the Jolly Rodger any longer to tell me who I am."

The straightforward passion drew Emma in and she knew she could get used to this side of Killian as well as the cheeky scoundrel she'd fallen in love with. _Love_. They'd never gone as far as saying it to each other, but somehow Emma knew it would happen soon. Their eyes were already saying it.

"Where are you staying tonight, Emma?" Killian's voice turned husky in spite of trying to make it an innocent remark. He inwardly kicked himself for being so nervous around her in spite of his usual mask of bravado. He was a centuries-old-pirate for Royal Navy's-sake!

It was a simple enough question but the way he said her name so tenderly sent a sudden chill through her spine. It had certainly been a long time (and the last was with a man/flying monkey which was still disturbing), but Emma wanted to make sure it was the right time to let things progress. This… _relationship_ was too important for some one night stand. She decided to trust him that whatever happened that night would be at a pace they could both live with. Plus, it was hardly enticing to return to a small loft with a newborn and Henry was with Regina.

"I don't know. Where are you sleeping now that… well, the Jolly's not here." Emma felt awful for bringing it up yet again, but Killian didn't seem to mind.

"I was thinking of garnering a room from the wolf before she orders us all out." His eyes, hopeful but cautious locked on Emma's. "You might stay with me tonight if you'd like."

It was all the invitation she needed. Emma nodded shyly and took a final swig of the hot chocolate before bravely sliding out of the booth. She was a mother and grown woman; this should be a piece of cake. Still, Emma felt a bit embarrassed in front of her mother's old friend so she asked Killian in a hushed tone if she could just meet him upstairs. Thankfully, Killian understood, not taking her hesitation as a sign of embarrassment of him directly. Ever the gentleman he brought her coat, helping her into it, and nodded toward the front door of the dinner. "See you upstairs, love," he gently whispered in her ear. She tenderly touched his arm and nodded, ringing the bell as she stepped outside, smiling at the little table and chairs they had so lovingly kissed at earlier in the evening.

If Red suspected anything she didn't let on and dreamily gave the pirate a room key. "It overlooks the square, no upcharge tonight." Killian smiled at the girl, clearly so happy for her best friend. "Cheers, lass."

* * *

Emma waited a few more minutes, looking up at the stars and thinking about so many things at once. The time travel conversations, her little brother, Regina's heart ache, and the fact that Storybrooke was truly her home filled her mind with hope and mixed emotion.

Killian.

Killian was waiting for her. When did she stop wanting to call him Hook? Emma supposed she'd always switch back and forth depending on the situation. It was a… what ancient word had he used? Ah yes, 'colorful moniker' after all. He certainly still had a massively pirate side to him with that "guyliner", bling, leather, scruffy face, and chest hair, but she loved all of those things about him just as much as the tenderhearted brother, sailor, and friend he'd shown himself to be. A sentimental, noble pirate, what an abnormality! Still, Emma knew it was the darker side of him that she needed just as much. Her ridiculously stubborn personality needed someone worthy of her respect if she was going to truly let her defenses down. Killian Jones was the one to do it. She pushed all other thoughts aside and snuck up the inn stairs behind the dinner.

Emma noticed one of the rooms' doors was cracked open which she gently pushed open. He was standing at the window, rum in hand, likely doing the same kind of thinking she had just been enveloped in. She took in his handsome form, shaking her head at the thought that not only was she the daughter of two fairytale characters, but also that she had been wooed by Captain Hook himself. But, her time in Storybrooke and beyond had taught her that the classic stories in her realm were far from the truth. The muddy past of the pirate standing before her was evidence enough.

Emma used her stealthy skills from her bail bonds days to sneak up behind her Killian. His battle-trained ears, however, were ready for her. Killian swung around, smiling brazenly before scooping a protesting Emma into his arms. "Let's see if we can make this nightcap a little more memorable."

It was hard to believe their unspoken "tug-a-war" was finally at an end, but the pair fully opened themselves to each other's emotions. Emma was done running. Killian was simply overjoyed.

The pirate and his princess laughed as though the weight of the world had finally left their shoulders. Killian set her down gently, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear and waiting for her to make a move. He wondered why he was hesitating since she had been the one to lean in for the kiss after he revealed how he made it to New York, but it just felt like the right choice.

Emma smiled, knowing he was once again waiting for her. She didn't want to make him wait any longer.

* * *

Emma was barely keeping her eyes open after their stunning, yet raw and imperfect escapades but she loved that Killian stayed close beside her, his warmth a pleasant reminder he wasn't leaving her. Ever.

Killian laid back on the pillows next to her, contentedly drawing her silky upper body on his chest. "What was it you said when you used your magic on the hot chocolate?" he murmured. "Boom?"

Emma smiled dreamily and nodded. "Boom."


	2. Morning Moments

Mary Margaret groaned into a pillow as the sunlight crept through the curtains of her little family's loft. _Big family_, she corrected herself as she thought of Emma and Henry and even Regina and Gold. She wasn't keen on the idea of adding Hook to the mix even though she could tell he was smitten with her baby girl. _Woman_. Snow spent a lot of time correcting her thoughts these days as their world had gotten more and more complicated. Still, what she had now was happy ending enough- she and David finally knew their daughter and grandson and they'd even been blessed with a second chance to raise a child. Mary Margaret was glad they chose "Neil" as the little prince's name, but part of her had been worried about Henry's, Emma's, or even Gold's reaction. Her fears were quieted when everyone had seemed touched by the gesture and Snow was happy to honor the man that had saved them all. Still, her motherly instincts wanted to time travel to 18-year-old Emma's world and use a well-placed fist to his face for abandoning her daughter, even if he was convinced it was the only way to save everyone in Storybrooke.

"Morning, beautiful." Snow was so engrossed in thoughts of family she hadn't noticed her true love stirring beside her. David's ice blue eyes flickered open as he reached over to gently rub her back. "Neil's finally asleep?"

"Yessss, thank goodness. I feel so guilty for complaining about it when I just got him back in my arms, but I need my beauty sleep!" As she turned to face him, Snow's nose crinkled in her usual sweet smile that made David feel at home.

"You're always beautiful, but," he took a deep breath, lowered his eyes and shrugged, "if I have to kiss you constantly just to make sure you're not under a sleeping curse, I will. It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it."

Snow raised her eyebrows as she let out a scoffing laugh, "Oh _really_? Who says I'll _let _you kiss me after that speech?"

The Charming's playful banter continued until their increasing laughter reached the ears of a very little and very awake prince in the next room. Just like the royal he was born to be, Neil already demanded attention.

As soon as Neil's cries reached Mary Margaret, she gave David one last peck on the lips and rushed to greet her sweet baby.

David almost felt jealous at her enthusiasm to leave him, but if he was honest with himself, he couldn't wait to be a father for more than a few seconds between birth and magical tree cabinet. Still, it was strange that his own daughter had a son older than his, but nothing would ever be normal in the Charming Clan.

Snow cradled the second product of their true love as she gently sat down in a chair. "I know we were just all together last night, but do you think we could have a family breakfast? Henry told me Emma made him pancakes all the time in New York!" Snow chattered excitedly to Charming as she lovingly breastfed her son, the glow of a sunny day and happiness all over her fair features. She had certainly been able to embrace motherhood and "grandmotherhood" just as easily as princess and bandit. The woman was impressive.

David chuckled, "Well we can certainly try, my love. But you know what happened last time I tried to get ahold of Emma... Come to think of it, where did she sleep last night?"

Sudden looks of realization played on both parents' faces as they took in their daughters' likely location, and more difficult to swallow, her likely companion.

"No," Snow gaped, "She wouldn't! Would she?"

David raised his arm, open palmed as his eyebrows wryly shot up in an expression of resigned acceptance. "They did seem pretty cozy last night under the stars."

"What?! You never told me," she accused.

"Well dear, you were busy with our sweet son and being a gracious party host. I didn't want to distract you... or them, to be frank," a small smile played on the corner of his lips.

"How can you say that, David? Neil just _died_. She just decided to make Storybrooke a home with her family!" Neil squirmed at Mary Margaret's sudden passionate movements. "A pirate?! Not to mention a pirate who shared a bed with her son's grandmother!"

David walked over to his wife and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He knelt down in front of her chair so they would be more eye to eye as he said lovingly, "I know it's not conventional. I know they'll have a lot to overcome together. And believe me, I was not ok with this in Neverland, and I let Hook know it," the defensive fire in his eyes led an extra truth to his comment. "_But_, when he saved me, and I saw how he would do anything for Emma, he started to grow on me." Charming looked out the window thoughtfully before continuing, "Maybe just like heroes, villains are made from choices, not from birth. And, they can take choices to leave that life, too. Hook… _Killian_ is leaving that life for Emma."

Snow looked deep in thought as if trying to recall something as she let her husband's words soak in. "I wish I could remember meeting them in our past more clearly. I'm guessing a trip for two back to the beginnings of our true love gave Emma a little push," she smiled with lips closed and a familiar look of slight sadness came to her eyes.

Charming leaned in to kiss Mary Margaret on the cheek and whispered, "You didn't miss out again. Parents don't always see their children fall in love."

"You think she loves him?" Snow's voice was almost a whisper.

"I think she might. It's hard to resist devotion like Ho... Killian's."

Her inquisitive eyebrow made Charming smile and he told Snow every word he could remember from their heart to heart by the campfire.

_"I would go to the ends of the earth -and time- for her."_

"Clever pirate that he is, he also threw telling me he hoped I'd remember my comment about how her parents should be able to respect that he loves her so much and sacrifices himself for her."

"Wait. _He_ said that? _You_ said that?" Mary Margaret was in shock at all the revelations of a leather-clad man who hadn't exactly oozed lasting romance.

"Without him, I may never have admitted my feelings for you or doubted going through with my marriage to Abigail."

Snow still looked deep in thought and a little disbelief as she admitted, "Well I have to be honest, I do appreciate that they both seem to understand the others weakness for running away and feeling alone. And, ok yes, he did do a decent job watching Henry when Zelina was 'in town', but _really_? 'Captain Innuendo'?"

David laughed heartily at the nickname before gently scolding, "We were a shepherd and a bandit, Snow."

She snorted, "I would say stranger things have happened, but this may take the cake." She sighed resignedly. "Ok, go ahead and call Emma and Henry. And... Hook… assuming he's really with our daughter. OH, and I doubt Regina wants to see any of us anytime soon, but invite her too. I'll finish giving Neil breakfast and start on the pancake mix!"

David smiled, well, charmingly at her enthusiasm and leapt to his feet. He gave his lovely princess one last kiss and declared, "I'm on it!"

* * *

"Mmmom?" Henry gently knocked on Regina's bedroom door. It was 9 am and he was as sluggish as any pre-teen boy waking up before noon. Still, Henry was always quick to want to spend time with his family, and David had called to invite him over. Henry still laughed every time he thought of their wayward driving lesson. What an incredible world he was part of! Henry was related to Peter Pan, Rumplestilskin, a Lost Boy, Belle, an "Evil" Queen, Prince Charming, Snow White… and his two moms were in love with Robin Hood and Captain Hook. Thank God he never had to make a family tree for a class project- what a mess!

Henry opened the door cautiously and crept in. His mom's normally tidy and minimalist space was now a shrine to a heartbroken woman. Used tissues were sprinkled all over the bed and floor and his mom appeared to be in the same clothes from last night as she lay clutching a pillow on top of the covers. Henry was nervous for Regina. Last time she had felt this kind of pain, Storybrooke was created via curse and he had the book to prove it. Still, Robin was alive, unlike her first love. Couldn't this all get sorted out somehow?

Regina groaned when Henry gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Mom? Are you up?"

"Go away, Henry. It's too early."

This did _not_ sound like the rigid authority figure he had grown up with, nor the fiercely protective and loving mother she had become during their quest to save him in Neverland. She sounded… dejected.

"Mom, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Yes, because violently waking someone up after one of the worst nights of their life will instantly make them feel 'ok', Henry." Regina instantly regretted the venom in her voice and vowed to save it for more deserving people like that damn Snow White and her always-butting-in daughter. She sighed as she slowly stretched and sat up to face the one good thing left in her life. "Sorry, Henry. I just thought it was possible for me to have a happy ending for awhile."

"Mom," he pleaded, "don't give up yet. Happy endings are all about hope."

"That's my son, ever the optimist," Regina paused, a sad, distant look in her eye. She shook her head back to the present and noted Henry was dressed, his messy hair the only indication he had been sleeping until recently. "Where are you going?"

He looked down with a hint of… nervousness? "Well, Grandpa –David– asked if we wanted to come over for pancakes." He looked up hopefully.

Regina's eyes widened momentarily at the audacity of the Charmings to goad her son into asking her when she clearly would want to avoid them. But then they always were delusional in thinking the entire world should fall all over themselves to be in the presence of their snooty "true love". For Henry's sake, she bit her tongue and simply said, "Oh. Ok. I'd rather stay here and clean up a little." She also wanted to check on the time portal remains to make sure her "dear sis" was permanently gone.

Henry nodded in visible disappointment but managed a small smile, "Ok, mom. I hope you feel better. I'll be back later to check on you."

When did he get so grown up?


	3. The Start of Something New

"So, Swan, you seem to have quite the penchant for handcuffing me. Perhaps you could repeat said activity in a more _comfortable _setting whilst engaging in more _enjoyable _activities," Killian was standing incredibly close to Emma as they waited to be buzzed in to the Charming's apartment.

Suddenly a throat cleared behind them in the walkway. Henry was standing, frozen in place with a slight pink hue to his cheeks despite his overall amusement at catching the two adults clearly in the middle of something far beyond his years.

"Kid!" "Lad!" Emma and Killian squeaked almost in unison as they took a step apart.

Henry just laughed at the look on their faces, likely one similar to his whenever he was caught "with his hand in the cookie jar" both literally and figuratively by either of his moms.

Before Emma could say something in defense as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, the loudspeaker crackled with David's enthusiastic, yet commanding tone, "Come on up!"

Henry cut his mother off as she again opened her mouth, searching for the words, "Don't worry, mom. It's not like all of Storybrooke didn't see this coming." He smiled knowingly, "It makes sense."

Emma tilted her head, curious, a small smile of hope and appreciation for the incredible young man her son had become.

"Mom, it's obvious. You're a pro at running from love, but Killian is kinda known for never letting it go. He was bound to catch you eventually."

The two adults stood in awe as Henry smoothly glided between them to head up the stairs with a smirk on his face, "See you up there."

Hook turned his gaze slowly to Emma, touching her cheek and jawline gently.

"You know, Swan, that's one bloody smart kid you have there," He murmured.

"Tell me about it. I'm glad he's back."

* * *

Snow smiled warmly as she threw open the door to see her grandson (had he already grown taller since she saw him last?!), "Grandma!" Henry wanted to throw his arms around her but he was wary of the tiny infant nestled against her left arm.

"Neil! How's my favorite… uncle?" Henry laughed at the family situation before a loud conversation interrupted the moment.

"No! No, absolutely not! Just because my dad went off the deep end trying to be 'fun' with Henry does not mean you can take him gallivanting off God knows where in that dumpy boat!" Emma's voice flew up the stairs as Henry smacked his forehead at the sudden change in tone between his mom and the Captain. Somehow, he had learned, this kind of arguing was part of even the truest of loves, despite what most fairy tales said.

Mary Margaret looked at Henry, searching for an answer. "What in the world are they going on about?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Grandma, it means they're in love."

Snow was surprised at the cavalier way Henry used the word, but her conversation with Charming had certainly pointed toward this as well. Still, she would be watching Hook like a hawk to make sure he treated her baby girl with respect and care.

"But Emma, love, teaching Henry about life at sea is the only thing I can offer him! I don't know this world like every other damn person in this town!"

Her voice immediately softened as they neared the open door to her parent's loft, "Is that what this is about?"

"Let's return to the matter another time," he curtly ended the discussion under his breath before putting on a bright and roguish smile for Mary Margaret's sake. There was something about her disgust at his flirting that made him want to do it all the more. Killian grabbed her hand and before she could pull it away, placed a firm kiss on her delicate skin.

"Morning, your highness. I was so moved by your personal invitation."

"Ok, Hook, ok. It's just breakfast." Her lips were tight, eyebrows raised, and eyes looking past the pirate to her daughter's amused face. Snow was clearly ready to change the subject.

"Speaking of Hook, where is your namesake?" David came around the kitchen counter to greet the three visitors, an apron around his waist.

"I've got to hand it to you, mate, you can really pull that off," Killian ignored the question to tease the man he had come to respect greatly and see as almost a father figure despite their physical closeness in age (and the fact that Killian was a few hundred years older than David). As usual, his impish tongue was resting on the corner of his teeth and lip in amusement.

David shrugged, "Eh I've always said it's the man that makes the clothes not the clothes that makes the man," he nodded as if to emphasize the point.

"Oh, stop it you two!" Snow yanked the apron off her husband with a scowl before pushing Neil into his arms and stalking to the kitchen to finish the first round of fluffy delights.

Everyone chuckled at her reaction before Charming turned back to Killian and teased again, "So, you retiring the silver accessory in favor of a woefully tedious life in Storybrooke?"

Emma answered for the pirate as he touched his ear nervously, "No, Dad, I thought he might like to hold Neil, and dangerous, metal, pointy objects don't usually go on a list of nursery-approved playthings."

David smiled at his daughter calling him "Dad" in such a casual way and at the fact that Killian was embracing being part of a family so easily despite being embarrassed about it. "Good thinking. I don't think Snow's in a very forgiving mood today…" he feigned a hushed voice as he made a playfully nervous look toward the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Her trademark defiant voice echoed in the loft which only resulted in the cheery group launching into another round of laughter.

When Charming gently placed his son in the pirate's uncertain arms a few minutes later, the room was silent with hope for a bright future and many more mornings like it to come.

* * *

"How's Neil, Mom?" Emma had joined Mary Margaret in front of the stove where she was flipping perfectly golden brown pancakes. David was setting the table for their family meal and Henry and Killian cautiously sat with the baby, both in awe as they talked in quiet tones to one another.

"Well he's getting better at sleeping through the night. I know I should enjoy even this stage since they grow up so quickly!" Snow made a pointed look at Emma.

Emma laughed and cocked her head in her "let's be real" expression, "Yes, but c'mon, mom. To you I _did _grow up overnight, but that's only because of the curse. You won't miss any moment with Neil; I know you're going to be a great mom."

Mary Margaret sighed, "Thanks, sweetie. I don't know if we'll ever get used to this 'being-the-same-age-thing', but I'm so glad you're letting me play the role I always wanted to have with you. I guess we're both new to raising an infant… if you have any ideas for combating diaper rash, you let me know."

Emma's lips parted in a wide smile, "you got it. Now how about you let me help you with those pancakes?"

Snow handed over the batter ladle, comparing recipes with her daughter, contented warmth spreading over her face.

Not much later, there were more than enough pancakes to feed the entire town and everyone had settled down at the table, with Neil back in his crib. Emma smiled, recalling the many mornings she had spent like this with Henry, and enjoying the fact that the people she really cared about were all in the room.

It was so strange to be able to have such peaceful moments like this after the constant battles to find loved ones and return to some kind of "normal" life. Portals, portals, and more portals! Emma wondered if what she was feeling now was similar to a soldier returning home. Suddenly, instead of fighting for what you love, you had to choose whether you wanted maple or blueberry syrup on your pancakes.

"So, what now? What's Storybrooke without some curse to break?" Emma wondered aloud as they all enthusiastically enjoyed their pancake breakfast.

"It's _home_, Mom," Henry simply stated before he shoved a massive piece of fluffy bread into his mouth.

"I know kid, don't worry. We're not going anywhere," Emma leaned toward him, "but maybe chew before you swallow, huh, just to make sure?"

Charming laughed, "He's a growing boy, Emma, just let him be."

Killian reached over to squeeze her hand in support, essentially forcing him to take a break from eating, as she continued with her wondering, "I just meant with people remembering their old life and old… jobs? Activities? As well as their memories from life with the curse, what will they choose? Do we really have enough people to have a self-sustaining life and community? Forever?"

After a few more moments, the room quieted, the sound of forks scraping the plates and glasses being lifted and replaced the only noise. It seemed Emma's questions didn't have a simple answer and it was something they'd have to figure out, together.


	4. A Window by the Bay

Uncertainties or not, life in Storybrooke had become _normal_.

As normal as any magically-created town with fairy tale inhabitants could be, that is.

People had settled into their old routines, just as comfortable with their modern lives as they had been in the Enchanted Forest and the days had become relatively calm.

Of course people were still uncertain about the long-lastingness of resources like food and fuel as well as whether or not it was safe to cross the town line (Emma, Hook, and Henry not included), with theories varying widely, but someone was bound to try it eventually, accidental or not.

Baby Neil was 3 months old, a beaming, blue-eyed, raven-haired child who brought joy to everyone who saw him. Henry had begrudgingly agreed to return to attending school like any kid would, although he was often daydreaming about ways to bring the townspeople together with each other as well as with their old possessions which hid in the nooks and crannies of his grandfather's shop. Belle was secretly helping him; her husband had proven to be a changed man, but giving away merchandise for free would be quite another story. Killian and Emma had continued to slowly blossom in their relationship with each other and were now finally moving to a more permanent place rather than getting knowing looks from people at Granny's or feeling much too uncomfortable at the thought of staying with David and Mary Margaret. Charming and Emma were back in full swing in the sheriff's office and the father/daughter pair had become quite close during their patrols and morning coffee runs. Snow had fully embraced motherhood but was looking forward to returning to teaching in some capacity, even if it was just tutoring when Neil was taking his daily nap. Killian had become a "jack-of-all-trades" at the docks, organizing fisherman, leisure trips, and even imports/exports as he quickly absorbed the nuances of an honest life _near _the sea instead of a pirate's life_ at_ sea. Regina was still a fairly broken woman, but her love for Henry and surprising talent at being a rather decent mayor kept her pushing forward even when Roland's excited shout of "Gina!" every time they crossed paths felt like a knife in the heart.

After a full day of moving in (mostly furniture that David and Mary Margaret had insisted they accept as a housewarming gift since most of Killian's "housewares" had resided on the Jolly Rodger and Emma had never been one to keep large amounts of personal items), their new little apartment overlooking the bay was no longer empty. Emma wiped her hands on her jeans and looked around to find Killian who had disappeared a few minutes ago. She found him on the bed in his v-neck black t-shirt and jeans (which had taken weeks to convince him to wear instead of his typical pirate garb) resting his artificial limb behind his neck and his hand on his stomach. The Captain's eyes were closed, but even in his half-asleep state, he heard the slight motion of her entering the room and half of his lips turned in a small smile as he opened his arm to beckon her closer.

"Emma." He said simply. She pulled her long blonde locks into a messy bun and nestled against him, pleased with the fruit of their labors. She had never imagined having a true home with someone she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt would never leave her, but here she was. No matter the petty arguments or culture clashes the two had encountered, Killian had never given Emma a reason to worry it had all been a mistake- that she'd be left alone again.

It was at this particularly fragile moment that Emma allowed herself to ask what she'd normally consider a much weaker woman's question.

"Killian? Can I ask you something?" Emma inwardly swore at the timid way the request had escaped her lips.

"Of course, love, anything."

"All those months ago, when we were fighting Zelina… did you sleep with Tink?"

His answering smile was a sad confirmation. She didn't know why it bothered her after her past 8 month relationship with a_ flying monkey_ but it somehow did. Tink was here, in Storybrooke, whereas all of their other past lovers were not.

He realized she took the action for an incorrect meaning when her body tensed against him, so Killian opened his eyes and tenderly pointed her chin back toward him. "Emma," he cooed, "I was merely smiling at the memory of trying to make you jealous that day. I've never so much as kissed the lass."

"Oh." Emma's face flushed a gentle red in embarrassment but the small smile on her lips made Killian laugh.

"I know you're expecting a pirate scoundrel, Swan, but believe me when I tell you, I am yours. I was yours since the beanstalk, likely, whether I realized it or not."

Emma sighed peacefully. She could never get enough of the man's honest declarations (no matter how "over-the-top" they seemed at times) after all the deceit and abandonment she'd had in the past.

"You know, I used to think true love was only for perfect people with perfect lives, but nothing could be further from the truth. True love takes a whole lot more than a glance or ball. It's a journey," she smiled lovingly at the warm blue eyes gazing at her. "I still can't imagine our crazy, ongoing story being the subject of a fairy tale anytime soon, but I like it. I like that we somehow kept falling toward each other no matter how much everything else tried to push us away," Emma's prolific and touching words surprised even her- she really was opening up (a damn miracle at her age).

"You mean you kept attempting to resist my _irresistible_ charm, Swan. It was inevitable." The tip of his tongue mischievously darted out to the side of his lip in a characteristic Hook mannerism.

She should be exhausted. She should be sleeping. She probably should be taking a shower. But the lightness of her heart was making her feel as if she'd downed 10,000 cups of coffee at Granny's. It seemed Killian was wide awake as well once the teasing began. Emma imagined all the fun evenings they would have in their new home. Oh! What about making Killian watch _Hook_ and _Back to the Future_? The movie night possibilities were endless- he'd probably never seen a single one. Maybe they could make it a family thing- Henry would love it, too...

"Where'd you go, lass?" Killian's amused smile brought her back to the present in startling clarity. It was time to kiss this pirate senseless, he had most certainly earned it today.

* * *

Much later, the two watched the evening sky slowly darken over the water, snuggled on their new couch (courtesy of Gepetto). Hook looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and decided it was his turn to ask a potentially embarrassing question.

"You know, love, I've been wondering something for quite some time myself. If you are indeed my 'true love', why did the kiss in New York do nothing?" He grimaced at the reminder of the dual pain of her lack of recognition and the knee to his tender regions.

"That _is _strange considering our feelings now." Emma pursed her lips and pecked him on the cheek, "but come to think of it, Mary Margaret and David -_mom and dad_- kissed quite a few times in my early days in Storybrooke, but they didn't remember being Snow and Charming. Maybe even true love's kiss has some limits when there's a curse forcing your mind full of different memories."

He seemed to lighten up at the revelation, no longer worried that their love wasn't as permanent and strong as he had hoped. "You're incredible, Swan."

"Don't you forget it, _pirate_."

"Never, love." Killian's infamous scoundrel look entered his glittering eyes, "Now, _princess_, shall I plunder some booty for the second time in our new dwelling?"

Emma rolled her eyes despite being amused by his ridiculous flirting. "Aye _aye_, captain," she purred seductively as her hand went up to her forehead in a mock salute. She had learned over the course of their three months together that fighting the whole pirate thing was _so_ not worth it.

Suddenly the steamy pair was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"DAMN!" Killian cursed at the unwelcome noise.

"Shhhh!" Emma giggled, kissed him one last time, and untangled herself from him to walk to the front door. She was surprised to see Mr. Gold through the peephole.

"Gold?" Emma sized her son's grandfather up as she swung open the door.

"Hi there, dearie. Hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything."

Killian scowled under his breath from the couch before turning on the sarcastic charm, his favorite stance when dealing with the Crocodile. "Nothing we can't continue later on just as easily, _mate_."

"O.K," Emma put up her hands in a calming gesture and tried to diffuse the situation before it rapidly escalated, "What can I do for you? Are you looking for Henry?"

"No, my dear I came to see you. Or rather to give you a housewarming gift," he leaned on his cane with one hand as his other pulled a small object from his breast pocket.

Emma wasn't so sure she wanted a gift from the crafty and still mysterious man who helped her hone her magic from time to time, but she simply waited patiently for him to continue.

"For the princess." Gold held out a chain with a single blossom pendant, a tiny version of a strange yellow flower Emma had never seen before.

"Ttthanks, Gold. It's really… pretty."

"Well don't sound so surprised, dearie. I've got much more fashion sense than that ancient man you call your soul mate." He directed his next comment toward Hook, "Perhaps I should give you the name of my tailor?"

Killian leapt up at the insult and was moving quickly toward the front door, a blazing look in his eyes.

Emma stepped closer to Gold, accepting the gift and blocking Hook's access to the older man. There was no sense in breaking the stalemate between the two now… or ever.

She smiled questioningly at the curious jewelry, amused that he'd thought she would ever wear such a delicate and feminine necklace. Sure she'd danced at a ball in the Enchanted Forest, but Emma was still a jacket and jeans kind of woman. Almost as if reading her mind, he leaned in and whispered, "If I were you, I might consider, say, wearing such a thing while using magic to find something that's been lost." Before Emma could even register that she'd heard him, he was turning around and walking away. Killian pushed the door shut enthusiastically and promptly pinned Emma against the wall, their previous activities apparently still fresh in his mind.

How was she supposed to focus on the cryptic message when a handsome pirate was distracting her so successfully?


	5. Past and Present

It never got easier. No matter how many times Regina thought about the man with the lion tattoo, she still felt a surge of happiness immediately bittered by embarrassment, anger, and despair. It was beyond her why she continued to keep her heart after all the pain it was causing her, but as usual, Henry was a powerful motivation to push on with life. How ironic was it that the formerly Evil Queen would do anything for a son who was related to all the people who had ruined her life? It wasn't fair that Hook seemed to have flipped the scales but she couldn't. Where was her villain-turned-hero happy ending?

Robin, ever the surprising mix of gentleman and thief had tried to give a fair chance to his marriage with Marion, but the way he looked at Regina could not be denied. No, loving two people at once was not the way things were supposed to be. But the Queen was used to living her life in spite of pain, or rather being fueled by it. She wasn't going to stop now.

"Madame Mayor?" Archie's tentative voice startled Regina out of her unfortunately frequent daydreams, or rather torturous revisiting of her predicaments.

"Archie, yes… I apologize. You were saying?"

"I'd like to propose that we have a community center where everyone can come and enjoy activities, both from our old way of life and new."

Regina hadn't found a trace of anything near the portal hub that would suggest Zelina was anything more than a memory, but light magic or not, she didn't want to take any chances. Destroying any trace of the home and portal her step sister had used during her time terrorizing the people of Storybrooke seemed like a good place to start. The mayor had asked the townspeople for suggestions of things to build in their place.

Still, Regina had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind- why would Zelina simply "off herself"? If there was anything the mayor knew about motivation, it was that villains have an incredible sense of self preservation. Something didn't add up.

"That sounds like a very strong idea, thank you."

"Mayor? …Regina? Are you ok?" Archie's eyes took on a genuine soft concern as he looked back at the obviously distracted woman.

Regina nodded curtly, her protective wall back in place, her expression formal, "Yes, Archie. Again, thank you for your time. I'll add your proposal to the file and we'll have a vote at the next town hall. Good day." She ushered him out of her office and shut the door before taking a deep breath. God help the next person who asked if she was _OK_.

* * *

"So you just put the Pegasus sail on the Jewel of the Realm and _voila_, you were off to Neverland?!"

Henry's enthusiasm never ceased to bring a smile to Hook's face and today's storytelling session at the park near the docks was no exception. It was a rare sunny Saturday morning in Storybrooke and Henry had decided to begin his latest project with the one man who wasn't already in his book- he was recording the townspeople's most defining "modern" and "fairytale moments" from their own point of view. He called it Hometown Heroes and was hoping he could get it published in the Storybrooke newspaper or maybe even his own book someday. Too bad any normal publisher would consider it "fiction", but Henry was no quitter.

"Aye. Magic was still a rare and frightening thing for those not well-acquainted with it. But I trusted my brother and captain completely and thought the adventure once-in-a-lifetime."

"Your brother…" Henry feverishly scribbled down notes, "Liam, right? What was he like?"

Normally Killian would balk at having to reveal his most personal memories of the brother that had been lost to him, but he loved Henry like a son and wanted Liam's character to be preserved for all time.

He nodded as he looked over the distance horizon, "He was… stubborn… protective… loyal… and followed rules and decorum to a fault. He had to grow up quickly when our father abandoned us to the life of sailors. He took care of me and taught me everything he knew." Killian laughed, "I'm certain he did a much better job, even from a young age, of teaching me to be a man than our father ever could have."

Henry had stopped writing to listen eagerly. There was no denying the pirate had a way of saying things that people just didn't have anymore.

"It was quite difficult for me to come to terms with his death. I felt responsible for it because my doubt goaded him into taking Dreamshade. But when I was finally honest with myself, I knew even Liam would have told me it was his damned loyalty to the crown that killed him –excuse my French–," Killian winked, "but it doesn't stop me from wishing I had somehow stopped him from leaving Neverland."

"Okkkkkk," Henry looked back at his scribbles regarding Killian's life as a brother, sailor, and pirate, but he wanted to turn to the newer parts of the story. "Let's fast forward a little bit, why were you working with Cora? And even more recently and more importantly, how did you not get killed walking around New York City looking like _that_?!"

"Now those, lad, are parts of my life I don't care to revisit, but it does let me boast about wooing your mother, so if I must…"

Henry smirked, "C'mon, Killian. This is your chance to write history the way _you_ saw it. Let's hear it, _Prince Charles_!"

"As you wish, m'boy." His eyebrow raised mischievously, "Let's start with getting tied to a tree by a bunch of maidens…"

The morning wore on and an hour or two later Henry claimed he had a case of "writer's cramp" which required that they take a break with a milkshake at Granny's. When the two walked in, they spotted a very familiar sheriff and deputy also enjoying a slow day. The pair took turns working since it was technically a 24/7 job, but many shifts ended up being "Father/Daughter 101" courses. Emma appeared to be laughing at a joke, but she stopped suddenly when she spotted the pair.

"Kid! Killian!"

"Hello, love," Hook strode over to the counter and kissed Emma soundly on the lips. David groaned playfully before turning to give his grandson a hug.

"So, what lies did this scalawag tell you about everyone?" David's eyes crinkled as Killian stepped back from the counter in mock offense.

"You wound me greatly, prince! I merely told the boy of my dashing adventures saving your lives _over_ and _over_," he waved his hook around dramatically, "…and how I wore down Emma's defenses…"

"Hey! That's not fair," Emma spun around on the stool to look at her son, "Are you doing any fact checking, Henry? What about _my_ side of the story?"

"Mommmmmm," Henry whined, "you really think I wouldn't put _the Savior_ in it? I just started with Killian since you were busy and he's really cool."

"See, David, this is what you have to look forward to," Emma grimaced at her father, "Eventually, you get to that age where your own kid doesn't think you're cool anymore."

Before David could make a witty retort, Mary Margaret's voice interrupted, "I hate to break up the party but someone would like to say 'hi'." A smiling Neil reached for Emma who gently took him in her arms.

"He's getting so big!" Neil was fascinated by his big sister's long shiny hair and the small gold necklace strand peeking out of her jacket. Before Emma could react, he had the mysterious flower pendant in his mouth. She could almost swear there was no way for Neil's chubby baby hands to grasp the chain, but how else could he have grabbed it? She quickly coaxed it away from him and tried to slip the item back in her pocket without drawing any attention. Killian was the only one who noticed, an unreadable expression in his eyes. They hadn't talked much about Gold's gift, but Emma had been doing research during spare moments in the office. There were so many things she didn't understand or trust about it. And what did Gold want her to restore? How could she control _what_ was being restored?

Of course her first thought was of her pirate. Could she return his beloved Jolly Rodger? But what of the consequences, what of the ones he had traded it to for the magic bean? Or could she restore his hand? But what if he felt violated, what if the hook had truly become a part of him he wouldn't want to lose? And finally, could the pendant restore lost life? If she meant to bring back Liam, would it work? Would it bring back Milah instead? Neil? So many questions, so many unknowns.

Why would Gold do this to her? Give her a powerful tool with no instruction manual or warning of the price?

It was _so_ Rumpelstiltskin.

She'd have to explain to Killian tonight, but she wasn't ready to get his hopes up. There were always ways to distract him. Some things never changed, and Emma was perfectly ok with that.


End file.
